


Two Tickets to Twilight

by scarletsptember



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric takes Bill to see Twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets to Twilight

“Two tickets to Twilight please,” Eric smirked at the usher through the glass. He ignored the harsh shove to his shoulder and grinned even wider.

“You can not expect me to sit through this,” Bill rubbed a hand over his eyes ignoring the amused look the girl was shooting him.

“I can and do expect it of you.” Eric took the tickets and handed one to Bill. “I am your elder.”

“I do not care that you are my elder or the Sheriff of the Region. I am not going to sit through two hours of this farce of a vampire love story.”

“And what do you call what is happening between yourself and Sookie?” Eric chuckled as he maneuvered his was to the snack counter and held up his fingers for two of something. When Styrofoam cups appear moments later Eric stuck a straw in his cup and took a deep pull from it. “I do love warm AB positive in the evening.”

“This is an entirely human establishment!” Bill grimaced, “And you have a vampire on retainer so you can have dinner during a show?”

“Of course I do, I’m Sheriff. It pays to be in charge sometimes.” Eric pulled open the door to the number two theatre and ushered Bill through.

“Why must I sit through this?”

“Think of it as a learning experience?” Eric’s lips curled upwards as he found middle seats for them, conveniently setting Bill in front of a gaggle of over exciting teenage girls. “Humans have no concept as to what we really are and we need to keep ourselves up to date on what they do think can kill us in case we get a over zealous Buffy type in town.”

“This is pointless.”

“So is Sookie but you don’t see me repeating this to you at every twist and turn.” Eric pointed out as the lights went down. He shushed the excited squeals from the girls behind him, “My boyfriend just loves Edward – we don’t want to miss anything do we?”

The chuckles grew louder and Bill hung his head. A learning experience? Sure. Vampires sparkle, can walk in sun light and scent humans so well that they look like they’re constipated. Oh and their eyes are red when hungry. Righto.

Eric shrugged his shoulders as they maneuvered their way through the exiting crowd. “Well they got one thing right.”

“What’s that?” Bill rolled his eyes.

“Chopping our heads off will really do it.” Eric tossed the bloody cup in a trash receptacle and brushed his hands clean. “Though how we can use this to our advantage I really don’t know.”

“This was a waste of my night.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Eric opened the car door, “The Bella girl she really is the perfect victim. I’ll have to find some like her to hire at the club.”


End file.
